Noivas mortas não contam histórias
by iza.doora
Summary: Quando a morte não te dá escolhas, E a sua vida está nas mãos de um estranho, Quando esse estranho se mostra seu verdadeiro amor, E faz dos seus sonhos realidade, A vingança valeria realmente à pena?
1. Introdução

_Obs: A introdução e o prólogo são resumos da história de Rosalie escrita por Stephenie Meyer.  
Eclipse - Final infeliz - pag. 117_

_A partir do capitulo um, textos de minha autoria;*_

* * *

Meus pais eram de classe média. Meu pai tinha um emprego estável em um branco, algo que agora percebo que o deixava presunçoso...

Era tarefa de minha mãe manter nossa casa – e a mim e meus dois irmãos mais novos – numa ordem imaculada. Estava claro que eu era sua prioridade e sua preferida. Sempre tive a vaga ciência de que meus pais não estavam satisfeitos com o que tinham, mesmo que fosse muito mais do que a maioria possuía. Queriam mais.

Eles não estavam satisfeitos, mas eu estava. Estava emocionada por ser Rosalie Hale. Agradava-me que os olhos dos homens me seguissem aonde quer que eu fosse quando completei 12 anos. Ficava deliciada que minhas amigas suspirassem de inveja ao tocarem meus cabelos.

Eu sabia o que queria da vida e não parecia haver um modo de não conseguir exatamente o que queria. Eu queria ser amada, ser adorada. Queria ter um casamento imenso e cheio de flores, onde todos da cidade pudessem me ver andar pela nave central no braço de meu pai e pensar que eu era a pessoa mais linda que viram na vida. A admiração era como ar para mim.

Mas havia um desejo que era mais significativo:

Minha melhor amiga se chamava Vera. Ela se casou jovem, com apenas 17 anos, com um carpinteiro. Um ano depois, ela teve um filho, um lindo menino de covinhas e cabelos cacheados. Foi a primeira vez que eu senti inveja verdadeira de outra pessoa em toda a minha vida.

Royce King era dono do banco em que meu pai trabalhava e de quase todos os negócios lucrativos de toda a cidade. Foi assim que o filho dele, Royce King II, viu-me pela primeira vez.

Dois dias depois, minha mãe convenientemente se esquecer de mandar o almoço de meu pai. Lembro-me de ter ficado confusa quando ela insistiu que eu usasse meu vestido de organza branco e prendesse meu cabelo no alto só para ir até o banco.

Naquela noite, chegaram as primeiras rosas. Toda noite, durante nossa corte, ele me mandava um buquê de rosas.

Royce também era bonito. Tinha os cabelos mais claros do que os meus e olhos azul-claros. Royce parecia ser tudo o que eu sonhava. O príncipe de conto de fadas, que aparecera para me tornar princesa. Nos conhecíamos havia menos de dois meses quando ficamos noivos.

Não passávamos muito tempo sozinhos, e quando ficávamos juntos, ele gostava que as pessoas nos vissem, para que me vissem nos braços dele. Eu gostava disso também. Havia muitas festas, bailes e vestidos bonitos. Quando você era uma King, todas as portas eram abertas, todos os tapetes vermelhos se estendiam para recebê-la.

Não foi um noivado longo. Planos para o casamento mais pródigo prosseguiram. Eu teria tudo o que sempre quis. Estava completamente feliz. Quando pensara em Vera, não tinha mais inveja. Imaginei meus filhos louros brincando no imenso gramado da propriedade dos King e tive pena dela.

Rosalie Lillian Hale,18 anos (1933) - Rochester, Nova York.

_Os homens deviam ser o que parecem ou, pelo menos, não parecerem o que não são._

_- William Shakespeare_


	2. Prólogo

Eu havia ido à casa de Vera naquela noite. O filhinho, Henry, era mesmo lindo, todo sorrisos e covinhas... Ele começara a se sentar sozinho. Vera me acompanhou até a porta quando eu estava indo embora, o bebê nos braços e o marido a seu lado, com o braço em sua cintura. Ele a beijou na testa quando pensou que eu não estava olhando. Isso me incomodou. Quando Royce me beijava, não era igual... Não tinha a mesma doçura... Eu afastei esse pensamento. Royce era meu príncipe. Um dia, eu seria rainha.

Estava escuro nas ruas, as lâmpadas dos postes já acesas. Não percebi que era tão tarde. Também fazia frio. Muito frio para o final de abril. O casamento aconteceria dali a uma semana, e eu estava preocupada com o clima enquanto corria para casa...

Eu estava a algumas ruas de minha casa quando os ouvi. Um grupo de homens sob um poste quebrado, rindo alto demais. Bêbados. Eu queria ligar para meu pai, pedindo que me acompanhasse para a casa, mas o caminho era tão curto, parecia tolice. E então ele chamou meu nome.

"Rose! ' – ele gritou, e os outros riram como idiotas.

Eu não tinha percebido que os bêbados estavam tão bem vestidos. Eram Royce e alguns amigos dele, filhos de outros homens ricos.

"Está é minha Rose! ', Royce gritou, rindo com eles, parecendo igualmente idiota. ' Está atrasada. Estamos com frio, você nos deixou esperando tempo demais'.

Eu nunca o havia visto beber. Um brinde, vez ou outra, numa festa. Ele dissera que não gostava de champanhe. Eu não tinha percebido que preferia algo mais forte.

Ele tinha um novo amigo – o amigo de um amigo, vindo de Atlanta.

"O que me diz, John?', gritou Royce, pegando meu braço e me puxando para mais perto. 'Não é a coisa mais adorável de todas as belezinhas da Geórgia?'

O homem chamado John tinha cabelos escuros e era bronzeado. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um cavalo que tivesse comprando.

"É difícil dizer', disse ele de forma lenta e arrastada. 'Ela está completamente vestida.'

Eles riram, Royce e os outros.

De repente, Royce rasgou meu casaco dos ombros, arrancando os botões de bronze. Eles se espalharam pela rua.

"Mostre-lhe como você é, Rose!' Ele riu de novo e tirou meu chapéu. Os grampos arrancaram meus cabelos pela raiz e eu gritei de dor. Eles pareciam gostar disso – de ouvir minha dor...


	3. Chapter 1

Outras mãos se juntaram às dele no trabalho de acabar com minhas roupas. Minha blusa foi dividida em duas, junto com a outra que usava por baixo.

Meus gritos foram abafados por braços que envolviam meu pescoço, apertando minha garganta a ponto de me sufocar.

Eu poderia me debater o quanto quisesse que de nada adiantaria. Eles eram muitos e obviamente mais fortes.

John pegou meus braços e trouxe para as minhas costas, me mantendo presa ali.

Os únicos baixos sons que saiam da minha garganta apenas faziam com que eles ficassem mais afoitos e gargalhassem mais alto.

Por que ninguém ouvia aquilo? Por que ninguém estava vindo me ajudar? Meu conto de fadas havia se transformado em uma tragédia grega. Meu príncipe era um sapo. Royce era um monstro.

Meu rosto estava encharcado com as minhas lágrimas que escorriam incessantemente.

Eu comecei a me debater, chutando o amor, quando senti suas mãos subindo por dentro da minha saia. Ele se afastou com medo de ser atingido, mas meu alivio durou pouco.

Com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso nos lábios, fez com que seu amigo segurasse minhas pernas, impedindo totalmente meus movimentos.

- Rosalie querida. Você está sendo tão bobinha – ele falou mole, próximo ao meu ouvido – Sem escolhas.

Dizendo isso, mordeu levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu trinquei meus dentes e fechei minhas mãos, tentando me livrar do aperto de John para matá-lo. Ele riu percebendo minha tentativa fracassada de fuga.

Voltando suas mãos para minhas saias, rasgou-a, transformando-a em frangalhos.

Agora, as únicas coisas que me separavam da nudez completa eram minhas roupas intimas.

O contato direto da minha pele com a neve fazia com que meus braços, peitos e pernas ardessem de frio.

- Realmente Royce – John falou detrás de mim – É a coisa mais adorável que já vi...

Ele me juntou mais ao seu corpo e eu me assustei com o volume que podia sentir nas suas costas.

- Eu não tinha duvida disso, mas Rose aqui ainda é só minha.

Ele levou sua mão até meu baixo-ventre e arrancou o tecido que me separava dele.

Eu fechei os olhos quando vi suas mãos indo em direção à própria calça.

Eu berrei ao me sentir invadida e nem os braços em volta do meu pescoço foi capaz de abafá-lo.

A dor era simplesmente insuportável.

Eles me deixaram na rua, ainda rindo, pensando que eu tivesse morta. Estavam zombando de Royce por ele ter de encontrar uma nova noiva. Riam e diziam que primeiro ele precisava aprender a ter paciência...

Deitada naquela rua congelada, sem esperanças e sem roupas, fui deixada a mercê da morte.

Ao longo de toda a minha vida, a morte nunca fora tão atraente quanto agora. Eu queria morrer.

Hipotermia, hemorragias, talvez fraturas... eu quase poderia escolher a causa que apareceria no meu atestado de óbito. Era um jogo de múltipla escolha onde eu perderia de um jeito ou de outro.

E continuava na mesma posição que ele e seus amigos me deixaram.

A morte, em si, não era uma escolha, mas talvez, por tê-la aceito tão bem, eu poderia escolher uma em que a dor fosse menos insuportável.

Minha pele ardia em contato com a rua congelada. Sentia uma dor aguda no meu coro cabeludo, nos meus braços e pernas onde, sem dúvida alguma, formar-se-iam hematomas multicoloridos.

A dor mais forte, porém, vinha do meu baixo ventre, onde sangue escorria por entre minhas pernas.

Eu era agora uma garota corrompida e sem honra.

A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era tudo o que não tivera tempo de fazer.

Eu me lamentava por não ter tido um filho – bochechas rosadas, covinhas e cabelos cacheados – e um marido de verdade, que realmente me amasse.

Logo as luzes dos postes seriam apagadas e eu partiria.

Mas estava também aí o problema: Rosalie Hale, a jovem mais bonita e bem-vestida de toda Rochester, encontrada morta em uma rua qualquer, parecendo uma selvagem. Isso era um absurdo.

Horas haviam se passado, ou talvez minutos. Eu não sabia dizer. A dor tornava tudo mais lento.

Eu não entendia porque ainda não morrera. Eu não queria ficar ali, eu queria poder ir embora, poder me livrar de toda essa dor.

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por barulhos distantes de passos. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei ser silenciosa até mesmo quando respirava.

Devia ser eles voltando. Tinham que ter certeza que o trabalho havia sido bem feito, claro.

Os passos pararam abruptamente e eu sabia que eles tinham me visto.

- Meu Deus... – a voz era baixa, surpresa e muito, muito doce.

Agora, passos apressados vinham na minha direção. Ele estava correndo para mim.

Continuei com os olhos fechados. Talvez ele estivesse querendo se aproveitar de mim assim como os outros. Talvez ele quisesse apenas me machucar mais.

- Senhorita! Oh meu Deus... você está bem? – eu o sentia ao meu lado, me olhando... – Por favor, me diga alguma coisa, me dê algum sinal que está viva! – ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

Eu respirei profundamente, o alivio me invadindo.

Agora, eu apenas desejava estar com algumas roupas a mais.

- Graças a Deus! – ele respirou claramente aliviado.

Eu ouvi um barulho e instantes depois, senti algo pesado sobre meu corpo, me aquecendo. Uma blusa. Grande o bastante para três de mim e quente o bastante para eu voltar a sentir as algumas partes do corpo.

Dedos frios tocaram minha testa, tirando meu cabelo do meu rosto. Eu tremi com o toque.

- Desculpe.. – ele falou baixinho – Eu vou te tirar daqui.

Dizendo isso, ele me levantou com uma facilidade um tanto quanto espantosa.

- Nã... – eu consegui falar baixinho. Eu não queria que ele me tirasse dali. Eu queria morrer ali! Porque ele não entendia isso?

- Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu juro! – e assim ele me carregou por ruas. Acabei perdendo todo o sentido em algum momento durante o caminho.

Eu estava semi-consciência quando ouvi o homem falar ao telefone. Por incrível que parecesse, ele ainda estava comigo no colo, sustentando meu corpo com apenas um braço.

- Alô? Pai? – ele não precisou esperar muito pela resposta – Eu acabei de encontrar uma moça na rua. Ela estava muito machucada... Sim, eu sei, mas não podia deixá-la lá... Sabia que o senhor ia me apoiar, pai. É, eu preciso que o senhor dê uma olhada nela. Ok, eu espero o senhor – e assim ele desligou.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois:**

Eu acordei sobressaltada, engolindo um grito que estava prestes a sair da minha garganta. Eu provavelmente estava deitada numa cama, levando em conta a maciez de tudo aquilo.

Por algum motivo, eu não sentia mais todas aquelas dores. Um pouco dolorida, claro, mas era totalmente suportável.

Abri os olhos e me deparei num quarto todo branco, simples, mas ainda sim, os detalhes mostravam que pertencia à alguém de posses.

A pouca claridade que entrava por entre as frestas da janela avisava que já amanhecera.

Eu senti uma respiração ao meu lado que segundos antes não estava ali.

- Oh! – eu gemi, levando minha mão ao peito e olhando o homem que estava ao meu lado.

Por um momento eu não sabia se o susto fora realmente pela sua presença inesperada ou por sua beleza totalmente exagerada e sobrenatural.

O homem era grande, do tipo musculoso e media, no mínimo, 1,90. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, seus cabelos eram escuros e cacheados, sua pele era um pouco mais clara que a minha e devido ao sorriso que ele sustentava no rosto, eu podia ver uma leve covinha ali.

– Desculpe por ter te assustado – ele falou divertido. Porque sua voz parecia sair como uma melodia? Aquilo era tão estranho...

- Tu...tu... – droga, eu pensei comigo mesma, desistindo de falar. Então, acenei com a cabeça.

Ele começou a rir. Mas sua risada não era daquela que você se sentiria ofendida, ela era contagiante, sincera e um tanto infantil.

Por algum motivo, ele parecia uma criança para mim.

- Meu nome é Emmett Cullen – ele falou depois de tomar fôlego – Muito prazer – seu sorriso agora era maior, mostrando mais suas covinhas.

Eu me peguei sorrindo também.

- Rosalie Hale – eu falei baixinho. Parecia que doía ao falá-lo.

Eu, que sempre tive tanto orgulho de ser Rosalie Hale, agora... Não sei, soava como um fardo talvez... Embora eu soubesse que não fosse culpa do meu nome, e sim da minha beleza...

Eu não queria mais ser Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Eu não me sentia mais Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Eu me sentia de certa forma vazia.

Uma parte de mim havia morrido naquela rua.

- Como está se sentindo? Alguma dor? – ele passou os olhos pelo meu corpo. Não de uma maneira maliciosa, mas sim por pura preocupação.

Foi então que eu percebi que estava completamente vestida. Calça e camiseta de pijama. Seda, sem duvida.

- Eu tive que pedir uma roupa para minha cunhada... não costumo ter roupas femininas na minha casa – ele falou sorrindo, percebendo meu olhar – Espero que esteja do seu agrado...

- É muito bonita, obrigada – eu desviei os olhos dos deles. Seus olhares eram sempre muito intensos...

- E quanto as dores?

- Eu estou bem... – eu trinquei os dentes, impedindo que o restante dos meus pensamentos saíssem boca afora. Talvez não fosse muito educado falar que preferia estar morta ao homem que salvou sua vida.

Bom, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Há quantas horas estive dormindo? – Seis talvez sete... o sol já estava ao pino.

- Horas? Não, não. Você está aqui há três dias – meu senti meu queixo cair.

- Três dias? – eu perguntei abobalhada.

- Três dias e doze horas para ser exato – ele sorriu fraquinho.

Três dias? Não podia ser! Meus pais deveriam estar preocupados...

Meus amigos, meu noi...

Eu senti meu coração se apertar e depois se despedaçar pelo menos em alguns milhões de pedaços.

No fundo, eu sabia que não tinha mais família, não tinha mais os meus antigos amigos e obviamente, não tinha mais meu noivo.

Eu não tinha mais a minha vida.

Todas as dores que haviam cessado, voltaram. Eu me agarrei aos meus próprios joelhos, fazendo com que uma dor aguda perpassasse por toda a extensão do meu corpo. Eu passei um dos braços por sobre minha barriga e o pensamento que me ocorrera naquele dia, voltou a minha cabeça. Alto e repetitivo, mas agora, na voz do meu pesadelo.

"Você é agora uma garota sem honra" – ele falava numa voz arrastada. Seus amigos riam ao fundo ao ouvir as palavras e ver o sorriso sádico.

- Rosalie? – eu senti Emmett me chacoalhar levemente e mais uma vez me assustei. Eu perdera completamente a noção de tudo – esquecera da sua presença – O que aconteceu? Porque está chorando? Está doendo?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, fazendo com que o quarto voltasse em foco.

Emmett estava com o rosto muito próximo ao meu. Eu sentia sua respiração acelerada batendo no meu rosto.

Eu me surpreendi com seu hálito. Era doce, penetrante, alucinante...

Nunca sentira nada parecido em toda a minha vida.

Eu fechei os olhos pra sentir melhor aquele cheiro. Era hipnotizante.

Eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo segundos depois.

Eu abri os olhos, envergonhada. O que o homem iria pensar de mim?

Mas quando o vi, seus olhos eram bondosos e tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Talvez não tivesse reparado na minha insanidade.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele repetiu.

- Desculpe... eu apenas entendi... – eu parei minha frase ali. Emmett não precisava saber que eu era uma garota sem família. Sem vida.

Mas talvez ele já soubesse.

- OK – ele sorriu, se sentando na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama. Sem perguntas. Eu sabia que ele não queria me pressionar.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele perguntou instantes depois.

É, talvez ele quisesse me pressionar. Claro, que homem que fizesse o que ele havia feito por mim, não ia querer saber o que acontecera?

Mas eu não respondi. Quem sabe ele desistisse...

- Hun... quem cala consente – ele falou divertido. Eu olhei para o lado oposto do quarto. Como ele podia fazer piadinhas sobre aquilo...?

Ele mudou o tom de voz quando voltou a falar.

- Então Srta Hale, quantos anos?

"Oh! Quem era aquele homem?" – foi só o que eu consegui pensar.

Eu voltei o olhar a ele e sorri.

- Dezoito. Tenho dezoito anos.

- Seria ousadia minha dizer que a senhorita é muito bonita? – ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão.

- Acho que não – respondi sinceramente – Obrigada.

- Eu tenho vinte, a propósito. Ou... – o restante da frase eu não consegui entender. Ele falara baixo demais.

- Perdão?

- Não, nada! Vinte.

– Você também é muito bonito – eu arregalei os olhos quando entendi o que tinha acabado de sair da minha boca – er... Questão de educação, sabe? Retribuir elogios... – eu completei rápido.

Ele riu.

- Sem problemas.

O silêncio predominou ali durante uns bons minutos. Aquilo estava começando a me incomodar, mas ele parecia imerso demais em seus pensamentos para se incomodar com qualquer outra coisa.

Emmett então, virou o rosto, olhando diretamente para a porta, com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

O que tinha de tão interessante numa porta? Carvalho. Pesada. E alta. Ou seja, apenas uma porta.

Estava prestes a perguntar o que ele estava olhando quando a porta se abriu.

A cabeça de uma linda garotinha de cabelos cacheados e ruivos apareceu na porta.

Seus olhos castanhos - chocolate vasculhou todo o quarto. Eles se detiveram em mim por alguns segundos, indo depois para Emmett. Ela parecia pedir permissão para entrar. O brilho nos olhos dele definitivamente era um sim. Ele estava radiante.

A ruivinha adentrou o quarto por inteiro.

Ela usava um vestido rosa claro com alguns babados e uma meia calça branca por baixo. Parecia uma boneca que acabara de tomar vida. Não deveria ter mais de seis anos.

Ela parou próxima a porta, com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo. Seu rosto estava corado. Vergonha, talvez?

- Vem aqui, meu amor! – Emmett falou.

Por alguma razão, meu coração começou a bater aceleradamente.

Ela era a filha dele

Claro que era! Rosalie idiota! Um homem tão bom e respeitoso quanto ele seria obviamente casado!

E você aí, atrapalhando a felicidade dele, da mulher e da filha.

Estúpida.

A menininha correu até Emmett e pulou em seu colo.

- Garota, tu tá pesada! – ele falou rindo. A ruivinha mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Nessie, essa é a Rosalie – ele apontou pra mim, desviando os olhos do dela para me olhar.

- Rosalie, essa é a Renesmee – ele falou, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga e causando um ataque de riso nela.

Eu vi ela tomando fôlego e logo depois, um gemido veio do Emmett.

- Aaaai! Tu morde forte, sabia? – ele balançou a mão na frente dela. Parecia tentar se fazer de bravo, mas fora impossível. Suas feições divertidas o entregavam – Eu podia ter morrido! – ele jogou os braços pra cima.

- Oi! – ela falou, se ajeitando no colo dele, não dando tanta atenção ao drama que ele fazia.

- Olá! – eu falei um tanto insegura, mordendo os lábios para não rir da situação – Tudo bom?

- Aham. E a senhora, como está?

Renesmee era muito educada. Talvez até demais para sua idade. Emmett definitivamente era um ótimo pai.

- Eu estou bem, querida. Hun... sabia que você é muito linda? – eu sorri.

- Obrigada! – ela respondeu toda alegre.

Subitamente, ele ficou em pé no colo dele. Colocando as mãos ao lado da boca, falou ao seu ouvido. E, como em toda criança a discrição não era assim tão crucial, eu pude ouvir claramente.

- Você não mentiu quando falou que a moça era muito bonita... – eu sorri involuntariamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras e desviei os olhos dos dois, um tanto envergonhada.

- Eeer... – Emmett começou – não ligue para ela... sua menininha não sabe o que diz...

- Bom - ele continuou – não que você não seja... é que... bom... você é... mas sabe...

Ele estava corado, envergonhado e completamente desconfortável ali.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Sem problemas – repeti o que ele me falara minutos antes.

Ele abraçou Renesmee pela cintura, obrigado-a a ficar quieta em seu colo. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que eu não pude ouvir, mas o 'desculpe' envergonhado que ela falou logo depois foi claro.

A porta abriu mais uma vez.

Ela era linda. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam até a altura do seu cotovelo em delicados cachos. Sua pele era incrivelmente branca e a cor dos seus olhos era um tanto quanto surpreendente – dourado.

- Com licença – ela falou educadamente enquanto entrava – Desculpe, mas eu tava feito uma louca procurando essa garotinha!

A mulher só podia ser a esposa dele.

- Acha bonito deixar sua mãe no jardim, sozinha, cuidando de todas aquelas plantas? – ela perguntou indignada.

A garotinha começou a rir.

- Você sabe muito bem que seu pai não entende praticamente nada de jardinagem... Você é a minha aliada na dura batalha que travamos para tentar deixar o jardim do seu tio um pouco mais apresentável – ela sorriu e Emmett bufou. Renesmee pulou do colo dele e se agarrou a perna da mãe.

Seu pai? Seu tio?

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

A casa não era do Emmett?

- Bella, essa é a Rosalie – ele falou sorrindo pra mim.

- Oh! Me desculpe! Não me apresentei, mas essa garotinha me deixa doida! Meu nome é Bella Swan-Cullen, muito prazer!

- Rosalie Lillian Hale, o prazer é todo meu!

Ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes incrivelmente brancos e simétricos.

- Se me dêem licença, eu preciso realmente voltar praquele jardim – ela olhou pro Emmett sugestivamente e revirou os olhos. Ele riu.

- Claro! – eu respondi.

- Vamos, amor! – ela falou puxando a filha pela mão, que me dava um tchau com a outra mão.

- Bella é minha cunhada e Renesmee é minha sobrinha – ele falou assim que elas fecharam a porta.

Eu senti meu coração bater na boca.


	5. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três:**

Os dias haviam se passado desde que eu acordara. Cinco, pra ser exata. E a cada dia, eu gostava mais e mais dali.

Eu não queria ir embora, mas sabia que não podia ficar. Mesmo com um frio no estomago, eu falava pro Emmett que precisava ir, que não estava certo ficar ali, mas ele sempre desconversava ou então, falava que eu podia ficar o tempo que quisesse e que não atrapalhava em absolutamente em nada. E eu não posso negar que isso me deixava feliz.

Eu conhecera sua família no mesmo dia que acordara. E confesso que fiquei incrivelmente impressionada com a beleza de absolutamente todos. Talvez, até um pouco de inveja: eu nunca tinha encontrado ninguém páreo para a minha beleza antes.

Carlisle era o pai de Emmett. Eu o conhecera logo depois de Bella, quando ele entrou para ver como eu estava. Ele era médico e fora ele quem cuidou de mim. Louro, alto e incrivelmente charmoso.

Esme, sua mulher e mãe de Emmett, levou-me uma bandeja com comida e algumas roupas para que eu pudesse tirar aquele pijama.

Bella fora embora naquele mesmo dia, se despedindo de mim e falando que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Eu não conhecera seu marido, já que ele teve que ir pro hospital logo depois de receber uma chamada urgente.

Emmett me contou que, assim como seu pai, Edward era médico, mas enquanto Carlisle trabalhava a noite lá, Edward trabalhava de dia.

--

Esme e Carlisle estavam passando todos os dias e noites ali.

Emmett me contara que estavam com medo dele acabar esquecendo de me alimentar, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas eu o lembrei que isso era impossível, já que ele também tinha que comer.

Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Bella voltou como prometera, no outro dia, trazendo algumas malas. Ela, sua filha e seu marido também iriam passar um tempo por lá.

Emmett, ao contrário do que imaginava, estava amando tudo aquilo. Ele adorava ficar junto com a sua família. Segundo ele, a casa era grande demais para se morar sozinho. O que eu vim a constatar nesse mesmo dia, quando finalmente ele se convenceu que eu estava boa o bastante para andar alguns metros.

E ela era realmente imensa. Eu não me surpreendi realmente ao perceber que essa era uma das quatro mansões que não pertenciam a alta sociedade de Rochester. Nos jantares, sempre alguém falava sobre elas, perguntava onde raios estavam os donos que nunca apareciam. Poucos sabiam quem eram os donos.

Eu não duvidava que as demais mansões pertencessem a eles também.

Eu ri comigo mesma ao lembrar da primeira vez que passara na frente da casa de Emmett com Vera. Eu insisti em parar pra admirá-la enquanto Vera me cutucava para ir embora... naquele dia, eu me imaginei morando ali...

Eu conhecera Edward nesse mesmo dia. Nós o estávamos esperando para jantar. Carlisle, já com o jaleco, esperava o filho chegar para ir trabalhar.

Ele entrou todo esbaforido. Num braço, seu jaleco e na mão, um embrulho cor-de-rosa. Na outra mão, um buque de flores.

Cabelos ruivos, lisos e um tanto bagunçados. Pele branca e olhos verdes, assim como o irmão, mas era menos musculoso que este.

Parecia novo demais para ser médico e muito bonito também.

- Olá! – ele falou ao entrar, passando as mãos pelo cabelo cor de bronze, bagunçando-o um pouco mais.

Ele passou os olhos por toda a sala e se deteve em mim, sem mostrar nenhum interesse. Eu me senti um tanto incomodada com isso... todos os homens me olhavam diferente. Porque ele não?

Mas logo depois, eu entendi o porquê. Bella apareceu, trazendo Renesmee no colo, depois de levá-la ao banheiro.

Seus lábios se transformaram em um sorriso torto e eu vi seus olhos brilhando.

Bella sorriu ao vê-lo também e eu vi o mesmo brilho em seus olhos dourados.

Renesmee, que fora colocada no chão pela mãe, saiu correndo na frente dela até o pai e abraçou suas pernas. Ele riu, e entregou o embrulho para ela.

- Presente, papai? – ela perguntou, alisando o pacote para tentar descobrir o que era.

- Sim, senhorita – ele falou com uma voz melódica. Era um tanto rouca e incrivelmente sedutora.

Ele a pegou no colo com apenas um braço enquanto ela rasgava o papel e entregou o buquê de flores para Bella, que olhava a cena poucos centímetros distante.

- Obrigada, amor. São lindas – ela falou enquanto ela a puxava para um rápido beijo. Eu me senti incomodada mais uma vez. A felicidade deles era palpável, era a exata felicidade que eu queria para mim.

Eu desviei os olhos deles por alguns instantes. Eles eram intensos demais.

- EU! Obrigado, papai! – ela falou assim que viu ser uma boneca. Uma réplica idêntica da menina.

- De nada, minha linda – ele beijou sua testa.

- Ok, gente! Vamos jantar! – Carlisle falou depois de olhar pro relógio.

- Oi – eu ouvi ele falar assim que levantei – Rosalie, certo? Meu nome é Edward Cullen, muito prazer. Você já conhece minha mulher e minha filha, não é? – ele estava sendo muito educado e simpático, mas em algum lugar dos seus olhos eu via pena e...repulsa, talvez?

- Isso, Rosalie. Muito prazer – eu falei desviando meus olhos dos dele.

Essa foi a primeira e única vez que falei com ele nesses cinco dias.

--

Amanhã faria uma semana.

Eu me despedi de Bella e Esme que estavam na sala e fui até o quarto onde eu estava dormindo.

- Você não sabe o que eu ouvi, Emmett! – eu passava na frente do quarto que reconheci sendo o da Bella e do marido, quando fui pega de surpresa pela voz do Edward, um tanto alterada.

- É, eu realmente não sei, mas também não quero saber! Ela vai me contar quando for a hora, Edward! Não vou pressioná-la!

- Tudo bem, mas tem algumas coisas nela que me intrigam. Seus pensamentos não são... – eu dei mais alguns passos pra poder ouvir, mas a conversa terminara lá, ou estava baixo demais para mim. Talvez eles soubessem que eu estava ali.

Fui pro quarto um tanto absorta com o que acabara de ouvir. Meus pensamentos...? O que Edward queria dizer com isso?

Eu adormecera sem ao menos perceber.

_Eu estava usando um vestido branco de cetim, longo, aberto nas costas. Era uma festa e eu andava de braços dados a um grande e musculoso homem. Seus cabelos pretos e crespos não me deixavam duvidas: Emmett. Uma música começou a tocar e ele virou, colocou sua mão esquerda sobre as minhas costas e deu sua mão direita à minha. Um anel dourado cintilou na minha mão esquerda._

_Éramos marido e mulher._

Eu acordei no outro dia com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Aquele sonho me respondera a pergunta que eu passara me fazendo nos últimos dois dias.

Eu sabia que o meu coração bater descontroladamente toda vez que o via não era uma coisa comum, ou então, sentir como se minha pele estivesse queimando toda vez que ele me tocava, mesmo que sem querer.

Eu sabia que não era normal eu ficar feliz apenas por vê-lo sorrir.

Eu gostava dele. Mais do que gostaria. Era insano, rápido e incontrolável.

Eu o amava e agora eu sabia disso.

E sabia que ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Ele merecia saber. Eu devia isso a ele.

Como sempre, Emmett apareceu minutos depois trazendo uma bandeja com meu café da manhã, mesmo eu já tendo dito a ele que tomaria junto com a família dele.

- Bom dia! – ele falou, sorrindo. Eu senti meu coração bater na boca.

- Bom dia! – falei um tanto afoita demais.

- Bom, hoje temos pão feito-na-casa da vizinha, geléia, ovos, leite, e biscoitos.

- Hun... parece muito bom! – eu fui um pouco pro lado, dando espaço para que Emmett se juntasse a mim.

- O que vai querer? – ele olhava para mim intensamente. Eu tinha sorte por não corar... com certeza, isso me entregaria na hora.

- Er... de tudo um pouco? – Emmett riu, concordando.

Ele comeu apenas algumas poucas bolachas, que eu pedira para que ele comesse, enquanto eu acabava com todo o restante.

- Emmett? – eu o chamei quando ele se levantou para levar a bandeja pra cozinha.

- Oi?

- Eu... eu queria falar com você...

- Claro – ele deixou a bandeja no criado do mudo e se sentou na cadeira que havia do lado da cama.

- Eu queria te contar o que aconteceu naquela noite – falei encarando minhas mãos.

- Rosalie, você sabe que não precisa me contar agora...

- Eu sei, mas eu quero! Por favor...

Ele concordou.

- E... me chame de Rose, ok? – ele sorriu.

'_ Você deve imaginar o que aconteceu comigo. Bom, não me posso sentir incomodada com isso – fora obvio. Mas, talvez, diferente do que você provavelmente imagina, o homem que abusou de mim não era um homem qualquer... Ele era meu noivo._

_Ele me conhecera no banco onde meu pai trabalha, e que seu pai era dono. Eu vira ele me olhando aquele dia, mas, por Deus, todos os homens me olhavam! Eu era desejada pela grande maioria deles!'_ – eu interrompi minha história para rir sem vontade.

- Eu sei, vamos dizer que eu sempre fui um tanto egocêntrica. Eu amava ter todos me olhando! – falei ainda sem olhar pra ele. Voltei a minha história logo depois.

_'Nosso noivado aconteceu rápido e os planos pro casamento já estavam a todo vapor..._

_Naquele dia, eu estava voltando da casa de uma amiga minha, Vera. Estava um tanto tarde, mas não pedi para que meu pai fosse me buscar. 'Era apenas algumas ruas, oras!' – eu pensava._

_No caminho, eu o vi com alguns amigos. Ele me chamou e vi que ele estava bêbado. Nunca o tinha visto bêbado. Ele nem sequer bebia nas festas! Mas ele estava. Assim como seus amigos._

_Ele queria me mostrar para seus amigos. Havia um tal de John ali... Ele falou que não podia me ver por estar com muitas roupas..._

_Royce começou a arrancar minhas roupas ali mesmo, na frente daqueles seus amigos nojentos. Eles riam com os meus berros, riam quando eu tentava detê-lo..._

_Eu era fraca demais! Eles eram muitos! Eu...eu não pude impedir...'_

- Não vou te obrigar a ouvir o resto – eu falei sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Parei minha história ali e finalmente olhei para ele.

Emmett tinha o maxilar visivelmente trincado e seus punhos, fechados, apoiados sobre o braço da cabeça.

- Você sabe o resto da história agora...

O silencio predominou depois disso por longos minutos. Emmett nem sequer piscava!

- Royce? Royce King? – ele falou por fim, com uma voz rouca e incrivelmente assustadora.

- Sim... – eu falei baixinho.

- Esse cara... ele...aaaaarght!

- O quee?

- Você não é a primeira, Rose!

- Co...como? – eu o vi fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente para se acalmar.

- Você não foi a primeira... Aquele cara é um animal! Mas eu vou fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que te fez! Eu jur... – ele já se levantava.

- Não! – eu quase berrei – Você não vai fazer nada, Emmett.

- Você... você ainda gosta dele, não é? – ele perguntou, sentando-se de novo na cadeira e me olhando. Eu podia ver dor ali.

- Não! Claro que não! – eu falei desesperada – Eu...eu só não quero que você se meta com ele! Eu não quero vê-lo correndo perigo...

- Vo..você não...não quer?

- Nãão... – eu falei baixinho, olhando pro outro extremo do quarto.

- Por quê? – eu não o senti levantar, mas obviamente estava mais próximo de mim.

Aquela conversa estava tomando caminhos diferentes...

- Porque... porque nã... – droga, omitir, mentir ou falar a verdade?

Se eu contasse, ele ia me achar uma louca, lógico! Ninguém se apaixona assim tão rápido! Ele ia achar que eu estava tentando me aproveitar dele, da sua bondade...

- Rose... – eu senti sua respiração muito próxima ao meu rosto, mas não me virei – por quê?

- Porque... porque eu gosto de você – falei tão baixo que até eu mesma fiquei na duvida se havia dito ou não.

Mas pra minha não tão surpresa assim, Emmett ouviu.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu sinto muito por você... – meu coração parou de bater por alguns instantes. Ele sentia muito por mim porque ele não gostava de mim... ele agora teria que me expulsar de lá... porque ele não ia viver com uma garota lunática...

Meus olhos ficaram embaçados por causa das lágrimas, enquanto eu tentava impedi-las de cair.

- Porque agora... – ele continuou – você está oficialmente proibida de me abandonar.

Aos poucos, aquelas suas palavras começaram a fazer sentido pra mim.

E aos poucos, meu coração voltou a bater descontroladamente.

Ele colocou suas enormes mãos sobre o meu rosto, virando-o delicadamente para ele. Eu tremi levemente sob o seu toque frio.

Seus olhos brilhavam. Era o mesmo brilho que via nos olhos de Edward todas as vezes que ele olhava pra Bella.

Ele aproximou seu rosto, parando com seus lábios próximos aos meus, um tanto hesitante. Ele queria ver se iria ser bem aceito.

_Eu fechei os olhos e numa fração de segundo depois, senti seus lábios nos meus._


	6. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro:**

Eu não sabia quanto tempo estávamos ali... Pra falar a verdade, isso era o que menos me importava no momento.

Agora, nesse exato instante, eu só queria sentir seus lábios nos meus. Eram frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo, assim como seu toque.

Emmett era um paradoxo.

Em nenhum momento suas mãos saíram do meu rosto. Em nenhum momento ele agiu desrespeitosamente, mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha mais nada além de um nome.

Emmett era incrivelmente delicado para alguém do seu tamanho. Por motivos óbvios, eu tinha a certeza que se quisesse, ele poderia me esmagar facilmente ali.

Ele era um mistério.

Ele era um lindo, e atraente mistério.

Talvez cedo demais, ele tirou seus lábios dos meus. Demorei algum alguns segundos ainda para abrir os olhos, mas quando o fiz, vi que ele sorria.

- Hun...Isso não está certo, Rose... – ele falou tirando suas mãos do meu rosto.

- Primeiro, - ele continuou – temos que comunicar oficialmente sobre nosso namoro!

Seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho e eu tive as minhas duvidas de que algum dia pudesse ter os movimentos dos meus músculos faciais de volta.

Emmett fez com que todos fossem até a sala para que assim pudesse contar para todos de uma só vez.

- Oh meu bem! Eu fico tão feliz! – Esme tinha seus olhos verdes, molhados e sorria. Com os braços abertos, veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou. Ela me soltou e eu vi uma lágrima de felicidade correr pelo seu rosto.

Ela agarrou seu filho logo depois.

- Finalmente! – Esme falou dando pulinhos.

- Pô mããããe... – Emmett se desvencilhou da mãe enquanto corava levemente.

---

- Eu fico tão feliz por vocês – Bella passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e foi aí que eu percebi o quanto ela era fria.

- Obrigada! – eu falei sinceramente, sentindo pequenos puxões na minha saia.

- Oi pequena! – disse ao ver que era Renesmee a razão dos puxões, e a peguei no colo.

Ela apertou meu nariz e sorriu.

- Tia Rose! – ela falou e pela primeira vez, me dei conta do quanto amava aquela garotinha, do quanto amava toda aquela família.

---

Meus olhos desviaram de Renesmee e se detiveram em Carlisle, que estava sério, olhando para o filho. Por algum motivo, eu achei que eles estivessem conversando apenas por olhares.

Assim que percebeu meu olhar, sorriu. Era sincero, eu podia ver.

Mas o que mais me chamou atenção em aquilo tudo, foram seus olhos. Eles, antes negros, estavam dourados – da mesma cor dos olhos de Bella.

- Bem vinda a família, querida – ele me abraçou – Hun... Emmett eu preciso falar com você.

Eu fiquei um tanto aflita vendo os dois sumindo pelo corredor. Talvez ele não fosse tão a favor de ter seu filho namorando uma garota como eu.

- Acalme-se, querida – Esme passou a mão pelos meus cabelos – Provavelmente é apenas uma conversa entre homens... Como você está morando aqui, é bom tomarmos certos cuidados, embora eu confie no meu filho e sei de suas boas intenções, ele ainda é um homem... – ela deu uma risadinha.

Voltaram minutos depois. Carlisle tinha sua expressão calma, mas Emmett preocupado.

- Vamos lá fora? – Emmett perguntou, beijando meus cabelos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei chegando ao quintal.

Era um imenso gramado de um verde intenso, cheio de novas flores. Havia um balanço de madeira embaixo de uma grande árvore, duas pequenas mesas redondas, brancas e minuciosamente trabalhadas, e cadeiras. Ao longe, uma pequena casa de madeira onde Emmett guardava as ferramentas de jardinagem, que, pelo o que percebi, era mais usadas por Bella.

- Hun... não é ruim, eu acho... É que eu preciso te falar que... – ele foi interrompido por Renesmee que passou por nós correndo tão rápido quanto possível e foi para o balanço.

- Tia! Me balança? – ela berrou. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Seja bem-vinda a família! – Emmett falou, rindo.

Edward chegou mais cedo naquele dia. Ele parecia muito concentrado em alguma coisa. Depois de beijar Bella e Renesmee, seu sorriso se apagou.

- Emmett – ele suspirou.

- Eu já sei Edward. Papai já falou comigo e sim, eu vou contar.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Emm.

- Edward, por favor... Eu acho que tenho idade suficiente para saber muito bem o que faço. E além do mais, você fez exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Não tem comparação, Emmett...

- É exatamente igual...

- Bella é diferente e você sabe disso.

- Edward, por favor, eu sou seu irmão mais velho... Eu definitivamente sei o que estou fazendo.

Eles mantinham a voz calma, mas isso não impedira de eu sentir meu coração batendo descompassadamente.

Eles estavam, obviamente, falando sobre mim. E eu não conseguia entender o porquê do Edward me detestar tanto assim...

- Meninos, modos – Esme saiu da cozinha, limpando as mãos em seu avental.

- Desculpe – Edward falou baixinho pra mãe e pro irmão.

- Ta tudo certo.

Carlisle saiu logo depois para ir trabalhar, atrasado demais para poder jantar.

Após um silencioso jantar, Bella colocou Renesmee na cama e foi se deitar junto com o marido. Esme ficara na sala fazendo crochê e eu fui pro quarto.

- Emmett – eu falei antes de entrar no meu quarto.

- Sim, amor? – ok, eu ainda não me acostumara com isso. Parecia tão...um sonho.

- Você é mais velho que o Edward? – pelo sua cara, ele definitivamente não esperava por essa pergunta.

- Errrr...É, sim...

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Rose, é meio complicado... Eu prometo que te explico mais tarde. Eu vou te explicar tudo... – por uma fração de segundo eu achei ter visto dor em seus olhos.

Eu odiava aquele mistério todo, mas eu tinha que esperar. Ele esperou, não é?

Eu iria esperar.

- Eu vou cobrar então – sorri e ele respirou aliviado.

- Obrigado – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, deixando sua boca a centímetros da minha. Eu avancei aquela distancia, colando meus lábios aos seus.

Naquela noite, eu sonhara com Royce.

Eu sonhara com aquele maldito dia. Meus berros, suas risadas...

Acordei no meio da noite com o meu próprio berro.

Emmett apareceu segundos depois com os cabelos desgrenhados e suas roupas de dormir.

E quando peguei no sono mais uma vez naquela noite, com Emmett sentado ao meu lado, meu sonho era outro.

Eu estava encostada em um poste numa rua pouco iluminada. Numa mão, uma garrafa ainda cheia, e na outra, uma faca. Eu sorria ao ver meu rosto refletido nesta.

Ouvia passos distantes – atrapalhados e vacilantes.

Os passos cessaram quando o homem me viu. Ele parecia incapaz de correr. O único movimento era de seu queixo caindo e eu não conseguia, nem queria, evitar meu sorriso que se alargava.

"Aaah, está na hora", eu sussurrei entre os dentes caminhando em sua direção.

"Nã...ãã..o não pode ser... Você está...morta...",ele falou dando um passo pra trás.

"Hun... Digamos que em partes... Sim."

"Vo..você não vai me machucar, não é?",sua voz era trêmula e excitante.

"Claro que não...", ele abriu um sorriso de puro prazer e certeza.

"Claro que não!", ele repetiu "Você me ama."

"É, pra que te machucar, não é?", eu me aproximei mais dele tendo que franzir o nariz ao sentir seu cheiro, "Se eu posso fazer o serviço de uma maneira rápida, embora você mereça a dor"

"O quê?", ele praticamente berrou, seus olhos praticamente saltando das orbitas.

"Morte... Mostre-me como você é, Royce", eu falei no seu ouvido de uma maneira arrastada, sentindo-o tremer sob meu toque e respiração.

"NÃO!" – ele berrou e deu alguns passos pra trás. Ele era maior que eu, mas eu estava confiante. Por algum motivo, sabia que ele não me machucaria agora.

"Royce querido. Você está sendo tão bobinho... Sem escolhas!", eu deixei a garrafa cair ao mesmo tempo em que o segurava pelo pescoço. Seu rosto branco tornou-se vermelho vivo.

E então eu o perfurei com aquela faca.

- Porque está sorrindo? – Emmett perguntou assim que eu abri os olhos.

Pelo jeito, ele ficara todo o tempo do meu lado e não parecia nem ao menos ter pegado no sono.

- Hun... – eu gemi enquanto me espreguiçava, e balancei a cabeça.

Não era o momento de contar a única certeza que tinha agora:

Não importava como, mas Royce iria morrer.

Eu iria matá-lo.


	7. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: **

Já fazia dois meses que eu estava morando ali sem colocar um único pé pra fora de casa e, por incrível que pareça, eu não me sentia incomodada com aquilo. Não quando tinha Emmett praticamente 24 horas por dia ao meu lado, e seus pais, e Renesmee e Bella que mesmo depois de terem voltado oficialmente pra casa, estavam sempre por aqui.

Era um dia atípico para Rochester. Uma densa neblina cobria a cidade, deixando tudo muito branco e acinzentado.

Eu estava sentada ao lado de Emmett no gramado do jardim vendo Renesmee ser balançada por Edward, que conseguira alguns dias de folga devido ao novo médico que fora contratado pelo hospital.

- Porque Bella não come na nossa frente? – perguntei baixo o bastante para que só Emmett ouvisse.

Bella, que ajudava Esme com o almoço, me olhou atrás da janela da cozinha e percebendo que eu também a olhava, sorriu, colocando um pedaço de cenoura na boca. Eu parei um tanto surpresa. Era totalmente impossível ela ter me ouvido, levando em conta que eu estava à muitos metros de distancia dela, mas Bella não parecia ter feito aquilo espontaneamente.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

- Mais alto, papai! – Renesmee berrou fazendo com que eu esquecesse o que ia perguntar pra ele.

'Mais alto?', eu pensei comigo mesma, ela já estava quase dando a volta no balanço e Edward não parecia estar fazendo a mínima força pra isso.

- Emmett, ela vai cair! – eu estralava os dedos nervosamente.

- Edward não vai a deixar cair, Rose.

- Mas Emm...

- Rose – ele pegou minha mão – Edward não vai a deixar cair.

- Urght! Vocês são muito confiantes.

---

- Que tal almoçarmos, meus amores? – Esme colocava os pratos na mesa.

- E o vovô? – Renesmee perguntou enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Carlisle está no trabalho. Ele volta a noite, querida.

- Mas ele não pode trabalhar de dia...

- Hoje ele pode, querida – Esme disse rápido, sorrindo logo depois. A menininha corou levemente.

- Ahn – Edward 'limpou' a garganta – Alice mandou uma carta pra nossa casa. Eu peguei hoje antes de vir pra cá.

- Oh! Como ela está? Sinto tanto sua falta!

- Ela falou que está tudo bem e que não falta muito pra eles voltarem... parece que ele já está conseguindo viver em sociedade...

- A tia vai voltar? – Renesmee perguntou numa voz estridente, pulando no colo de Bella.

- Vai sim, meu anjo – ela sorriu.

- Aquela menina não nos ama mais, não é? Ficou tanto tempo sem dar noticias... Meu pobre coração não aguenta...

- Mãe... – Emmett falou revirando os olhos – Menos.

Ela lançou o típico olhar materno de repreensão, fazendo com que Emmett se mexesse desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Alice? – eu perguntei baixinho depois de um tempo.

- Minha irmã – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Irmã? – perguntei meio chocada. Ele nunca me falou que tinha uma irmã. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu não sabia muito sobre ele ainda. Era tudo muito misterioso quando se tratava dos Cullens.

- É... irmã... – ele não parecia muito certo disso.

O almoço continuou sem mais nenhuma novidade. Bella continuara sem mexer na comida em seu prato; Edward continuara comendo pouco, assim como Emmett e Esme. A única que realmente comia ali era Renesmee e eu.

- Sério, como você consegue ser deste tamanho comendo assim, tão pouco? – eu perguntei depois de sairmos da cozinha.

- Ah... Vamos dizer que eu me exercito bastante.

- Imagino... Subir e descer as escadas da sua casa deve ser realmente um ótimo exercício – brinquei.

- Olha só, te dou dez minutos pra subir e descer essas escadas 30 vezes – ele tirou o antigo relógio de dentro do bolso.

- Veja bem a minha cara – eu apontei pro meu próprio rosto – E descubra as chances de eu fazer isso.

Eu percebi seus olhos se demorarem mais do que o necessário ali, se revezando entre meus olhos e meus lábios. Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Sedentária – ele falou rápido, desviando os olhos dali.

- Com muito orgulho – foi um quase sussurro.

- Aposto que eu faço isso sem você nem ao menos perceber que eu fui – ele falou rindo.

Eu ri também da sua evidente brincadeira.

Já passava das duas da tarde quando o sol começou a finalmente aparecer entre as nuvens, fazendo com que toda aquela neblina se dissipasse.

Bella e Renesmee estavam deitadas no sofá, ambas com a cabeça no colo de Edward; Esme estava sentada numa poltrona mais afastada, lendo um livro; e Emmett, sentado ao meu lado, tentava me explicar as regras do baseball.

-... E homerun é quando o batedor bate a bola pra fora do campo e assim, completa as quatro bases! Viu? Tudo muito simples.

- Emmett – eu falei num suspiro.

- Oi?

- Eu não entendi bulhufas.

Eu ouvi a Bella rir baixinho enquanto via a cara de decepção dele.

- Mamãe – Renesmee falou, sentando-se no sofá.

- Sim meu amor?

- Você trouxe minha bola?

- Ahan, está no quarto de hospedes. Porque, querida?

- Eu quero jogar com o papai – Edward sorriu pra ela.

- Só com ele?

- Você não... – Renesmee falou baixinho.

- Arght. É nessas horas que eu sinto falta de Forks – ela suspirou – Espera aqui, querida. Vou pegar pra você, tá?

Bella voltou segundos depois com uma gigantesca bola de plástico e entregou pra filha que mal conseguia segurá-la.

- Vamos no jardim?

- Pode ser lá na frente?

- Ok – Renesmee mordia a boca tentando não rir.

– Nãã – Edward começou a falar, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi atingido pela bola direto na cabeça.

Renesmee começou a gargalhar, rolando no sofá e não foi surpresa alguma que todos nós a acompanhamos rindo também. Risada de criança era sempre contagiosa.

- Vamos lá, projetinho de gente – ele pegou Renesmee no colo ainda rindo e abriu a porta.

Bella mudou de lugar, indo sentar-se na cadeira que havia ao lado da janela.

Eu encostei-me ao batente da porta. Emmet me abraçou e ficamos ali, vendo-os jogar aquela bola de um lado pro outro.

Não sabia quantos minutos estava ali vendo os dois, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de sair dali. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Aquela era uma das cenas mais bonitas que eu já vira... Meu pai nunca fizera isso comigo... Nunca brincara assim e o jeito com que Edward e Bella tratavam Renesmee simplesmente me fascinava... Bom, crianças me fascinavam.

Renesmee tacou a bola pro alto e num pulo que eu jurava ser impossível devido a altura que ganhara, Edward a pegou, jogando de volta pra filha. Ela não conseguiu segurar a bola, deixando com que ela passasse por entre suas mãos e indo em direção a rua.

- Ness, deixa que eu pego – Edward falou dando alguns passos.

- Pode deixar, papai – ela falou e correu até a bola que quicava no asfalto quente.

E então eu vi.

Havia um carro vindo em sua direção, mas ela não percebera, entretida demais em tentar pegar aquela maldita bola.

Eu senti minha mão gelada e um berro ficar preso na minha garganta. O carro ia atropelar Renesmee.

- RENESMEE! – eu ouvi Bella berrar e eu juro que nunca tinha ouvido nada igual.


End file.
